Perfect
by Mai Ascot
Summary: Songfic, F**kin' Perfect by Pink. Remus Lupin and 'Dora Tonks. Absolutely Perfect, in every way. T for language.


Perfect

AN: Two in one day... I think I'm on a high of some sort.

Disclaimer: This all belongs to JKR (if I haven't mentioned this in other stories eg Not a Nice Man and Never Grow Up, I apologise.) I really own nothing.

**-(...)-**

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<em>

She still remembered his sad look, her hands on his chest and his on hers, as he said, he was sorry, he loved her, but he wasn't (how did he put it? Ah yes), he wasn't _safe. _If she had wanted safe she wouldn't have joined the Order, now would she? But he didn't see it that way.

_Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

She tried to tell him this and he just shook his head, and she swore he could feel her heart breaking under his calloused fingertips.__

_Mistreated this place  
>Misunderstood<br>Miss knowing it's all good  
>It didnt slow me down.<em>

Her life - it never stopped or slowed down or got any easier, and for this she was thankful. Sirius Black, her cousin who babysat me when she was five, innocent after all. Charlie Weasley coming back from Romania for a bit, taking her out on a date, getting high on butter beer before telling him that she had loved him once, but no longer.

That he was no more than a very good friend.

And when Charlie (her very good friend) asked who she loved now, she fell silent. __

_Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimating  
>Look I'm still around<br>_

She never was _that _girl. The girl that all the guys were after. The girl with high marks but not top. The girl who was the Quidditch star or the girl with the biggest boobs. She was none of those girls. She wasn't Perfect.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<br>_

Then, she remembered who she was. She was Nymphadora Tonks (woe betide anyone who dared to use her first name), the Metamorphagi girl who often had purple hair and a pig's snout, with her clumsy feet and cockney greetings. She was Tonks. And he _was _Perfect for her.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

She spent the next year coaxing him, slowly. Greetings, and body language and sometimes the odd see through top when she was in a particularly evil mood. They started dating. And he told her she was Perfect. She returned the favour.__

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head<em>

One night (it was one of _those _nights), he came home. And said he wasn't safe all over again. She asked him where he was getting these stupid ideas from, and he showed her the scars all over his body. Then, she traced and kissed each one, saying over and over how perfect they were.__

_Make them like you instead  
>So complicated<br>Look how we all make it  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game_

Once they (the _Ministry of Magic_) tried to separate them. Tried to say he was unsafe. She laughed and then asked why an earth he would be unsafe for her. When that idiot of a man started speaking again she swiftly silenced him by snogging the daylights out of "_the unsafe abomination". _Sadly, the man never came round again. Tonks wasn't too insulted.__

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

Once she asked him why he loved her. He simply said that she was an extremely lovable person. When she tried to tell him this wasn't the case, he bent her words and called her Perfect.__

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

Once she asked to watch. He had reacted terribly. Said she'd run off screaming, that it wasn't safe, that maybe the whole relationship was a bad idea. She'd meekly said it was just an idea. __

_The whole worlds scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<em>

But of course, she'd watched. __

_So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time<em>

Unsurprisingly, she hadn't ran off screaming.__

_Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<em>

__You're perfect, she'd whispered in his ear._  
><em> 

_Exchange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that?_

First came Love. Then Came Marriage.__

_Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh baby pretty please_

Then came the baby in the Golden Carriage.__

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

You're Perfect, she had whispered to the blue haired bundle.__

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

You're Perfect, he had whispered to the blue haired bundle.__

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

**-(...)-**

_You're Perfect, the world whispered back._

**-(...)-**

_Fin._


End file.
